Where'd You Go?
by Lady of the squirrels
Summary: A Sonadow songfic. Love it or leave it. Yaoi. I'm very bad with summaries, but, very good with stories and the such, so go ahead and read. if you don't like this shtuff, don't read it!


1

**Where'd You Go?**

Song: Where'd you go?- Fort Minor

Author: LOTS

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, or the characters; I'm not on expert on the games an' stuff, so if something is wrong I'm sorry.

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone._

He told me he'd be back, but he isn't. It's been half a year since I admitted my love to Shadow. A long lonely six months since we consummated our love together. I won't forget his promise, but I can't help but wonder if he's running from me. I keep seeing him everywhere I go, as if he was there before me and saw me so he left. It's not right for him to run after his promise. Gods I miss him so.

Sonic sat lazily on the couch as he had for the past week. This is how it worked, he waited by his phone for a phone call every week. Shadow called from a pay phone and normally he couldn't star-6-9 him to get his location because he had blocked it from going through. He sighed staring at the ceiling.

_She said "Some days I feel like shit,  
Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone,_

A whimper left his lipsas the memories floated through his mind. That night, the night Sonic said it, the night Shadow smiled for the first time at him. Shadow had taken him in his arms and held the Blue Blur. Held him so close it felt like nothing would ever mar his beautiful soul again. Nothing would touch him besides Shadow. Then it went wrong, after the passion and all the love was poured out Shadow stood and dressed as Sonic watched. Shadow looked at him with those hard eyes back in place. They wouldn't be the same, ever, but Sonic always hoped Shadow would show up on his doorstep with those passion filled eyes.

_I get along but the trips always feel so long,  
And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,  
'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,_

The hedgehog rolled onto his stomach as the phone rang. He picked it up and listened to the suade like voice on the phone. He loved this voice so much. It brought comfort to him even though he knew it was far away. The promise was repeated again as Shadow kept talking. This is how it worked, the first half of the phone call would just be Shadow. Telling him he'd be back. No, _Promising_ he'd be back. Sonic had to remind himself, it was a promise, not just a mumbled comforting thing. It was Shadow's promise.

_But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
But when I pick up I don't have much to say,  
So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',_

Sonic smiled just listening. Knowing Shadow was okay was top priority in his mind. Though he often felt like he should just forget the promise. His friends were starting to notice his staying in his house more often. Locking himself away from everything. Often he didn't pay attention when they spoke to him. The cheery innocence was gone from his eyes and replaced with a dead, dull green. They noticed the signs of heartbreak, they just wished they could help.

_Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

Sonic trembled as Shadow said something he'd never even uttered before. "Sonic, I love you."  
The words had tears streaming down Sonic's cheeks as he whispered, "Where'd you go?" The line went dead and Sonic stared at the phone a long while before laying it on the table. He didn't bother turning it off, Shadow wouldn't call again until next week. He buried his face in the cushions as Tails entered his home taking in the broken hedgehog once again.

_I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home..._

Sonic's sobs shook his body and Tails sat down on the couch. He didn't know if Sonic ever noticed, but twice a week he'd come over and just sit next to him. He never seemed to acknowledge him, but he didn't care. He felt like he was doing something for him, if Sonic needed someone, he could just turn next to him, and there Tails would be. He always hoped when Sonic needed someone he would be there. He smiled as the sobs stopped and he heard small distressed snores. Then he frowned, Sonic was just as broken in his dreams as he was when he was awake. He really wished he knew who had done this to Sonic. He noticed the phone still on and hung it up when it rang.

_You know the place where you used to live,  
Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,  
Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,_

Sonic sat up and saw Tails at his phone ready to pick it up. He shrugged inwardly. What did he care if someone answered his phone. Once a week was it ever important to him. His ears perked up as he heard the name. "Shadow?... yes... I'll tell him." Sonic had tears running down his face as Tails walked back from his kitchen. "...Shadow called... he said he was coming back, whatever that means, he said you'd know." He sat down by Sonic again and Sonic pounced at him hugging him tightly and sobbing.

_But now, you only stop by every once and a while,  
Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,  
With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,_

This had happened once, Shadow said he'd come, but he never did. He never really meant it. It was a distraction, Sonic knew it had to be. Yet he fell for it again. He immediately got off his couch and started cleaning his home hurriedly. He fixed his quills and sat on the couch next to Tails who smiled and turned the TV on giving him something to pay mind to. "Sonic... what did Shadow mean?" Sonic's voice hitched and he commented on the TV show and Tails nodded. They continued with their conversation over the TV until Sonic fell asleep nestled somewhat peacefully against the arm of the couch.

_I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,  
You can call me if you find that you have something to say,  
And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',_

Three years later and Sonic sat there happily with his friends. Amy Rose sat to one side of him, she still wished she was the Blue Blur's lover. Knuckles and him still had their fights. Knuckles and Rouge were together now though. Sonic was very happy for them. Tails sat to Sonic's other side smiling happily as Sonic made a crack about Knuckles and Knuckles snorted throwing one back. He still didn't understand why whenever someone mentioned Shadow, Sonic's eyes would die for a couple minutes before sparking back to life. He noticed no one mentioned Shadow anymore. The hedgehog had left years ago, no one knew where he was at. Tails knew he still occasionally called Sonic, because he still came twice a week, just in case.

_Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

He still hasn't told me where he's at, where he's been. He only calls to tell he'll be home one of these days. I miss him, but I'm starting to fear when he does. I'm starting to fear when he comes home, neither of us will be in love anymore. He's explained to me that he still loves me, and that it's so complicated to stop whatever it is he's doing and just coming to me. I still don't know what he's doing. He won't say. I'm glad Tails doesn't go into my room, he'd find the pictures I have on my walls. All of my love, if you could call him that anymore. The words are starting to turn into just words mumbled through a telephone receiver, they have no meaning coming from him anymore.

_I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home..._

Of course I still miss him. Of course I still believe I love him, but what do I have to show for it? A lengthy telephone bill, a room full of pictures, and a broken heart. It's shattered. He can't fix it no matter how hard he tries to get to me. I can't tell him, I still say I love you to him, I still tell him to come home, but the words are so worn, I can't believe he believes them anymore either. I'm starting to think they only encourage him to stay away from me longer. I'll have to stop one of these days. Yeah, one of these days I'll be happy, one of these days.

_I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',  
Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,  
_

Everyone always asked where he was when he was gone. I couldn't tell them, so I always said eggman did something and he wanted to brave it alone. I could tell they didn't believe me but they nodded and went on with their merry lives while I wore that ever so fake smile. I could see Tails studying me all the time. The hurt in the poor kid's eyes, he knew I was hurting, he just didn't know why. I didn't want to explain my attraction to Shadow to them. They wouldn't understand, I felt as if no one would.

_It seems one thing has been true all along,  
You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,  
I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it..._

Sonic packed the last of his things into a box and wiped the last of his tears off his face. He left the pictures on the wall. He left the key and a note on the front step hoping nothing would happen to them until he got there. He stared at the small yellow house and pulled his jacket tighter against his quills. He'd left everything that made him think of the ebony hedgehog. Everything.

Knuckles stepped out of the moving truck and stared at the blue blur. He sighed and walked over laying a gentle hand on Sonic's shoulder, "C'mon, it's time to go..." Sonic nodded and stared for a second longer before grabbing Knuckles' hand tightly. The echidna squeezed back comfortingly before helping him into the truck and starting the ignition. Sonic watched mournfully as the yellow house shrunk until he could no longer see it. He sighed and smiled at the new life ahead of him. Rouge fell in action and Knuckles weeped for months, then admitted to Sonic. Sonic had smiled and submitted to the echidna. Knuckles hadn't left him afterward, he had stayed and listen to Sonic pour his heart out through sniffles of mixed happiness and sadness. Now here they were, this had been their decision, it was best for the hedgehog. He was on his way to his new home.

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,_

Shadow smiled happily as he walked up to the yellow house. He grinned taking a preparing breath to surprise his Sonic. When he got to the door, he realized there was a note at his feet. Picking it up he noticed the key and smiled realizing Sonic wanted him to let himself in. He tore it off the paper and opened the house to find it cleaned out. He panicked racing around the house yelling Sonic's name. When he calmed down a moment realizing he wasn't there, he opened the note.

Shadow,

I couldn't wait forever Shadow. I missed you so much, it broke my heart that you never came home. It still hurts now, I had to leave Shadow. I have a new life now, and...he loves me Shadow. He's here. He wouldn't leave me.

Love for always, Sonic.

He stared a moment longer then smelled around the house. It smelled of the rulpulsive echidna. He sank to his knees reading the note over and over again. This was his fault, if he hadn't run from Sonic in the first place, none of this would've happened. He wouldn't have ended up doing deeds for eggman to pay for his freedom and the love of his life would still be here. Would still be able to lay at his side during the nights, but he was gone. Forever. "Sonikku... where'd you go?" Tears slid down the saddened face and hit the paper smearing the ink.

_That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...Please come back home...  
Please come back home..._

A/N: I'm back... with songfics... love them or... hate them either way they're on your mind! This one kinda sucks. It's kinda jumpy an' stuff. My boyfriend's at his friends and Aira's offline so I have no one to check it over and tell me if it's alright, which sucks. So just deal with me for a moment and once I can get it looked over. I may change it. Love Always, LOTS.


End file.
